The present invention relates to a heat sink and fan arrangement and, more particularly, to such a heat sink and fan arrangement, which uses two U-shaped, hook-tip binding wires to secure the fan to the heat sink.
Various heat sinks have been disclosed for use with a fan to dissipate heat from an electronic device, for example, a CPU (central processing unit). FIG. 6 shows a heat sink and fan arrangement for use to dissipate heat from a CPU. This arrangement comprises a heat sink adapted for attaching to the top sidewall of the CPU, a fan adapted for mounting on the heat sink at the topside, and a fan case adapted for fastening to the CPU to secure the fan, the heat sink and the CPU together. The fan case has bottom hooks adapted for hooking on the bottom sidewall of the CPU. This arrangement is functional, however the manufacturing cost of the fan case is high. Further, the fan case fits only a particular model of CPU.